eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Kodia/Archive 7
Mythical Woohoo! Grats on your mythical!!! --Scholar Locano Aredium (talk/contribs) 19:22, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks!--Kodia 19:47, 28 February 2009 (UTC) DropPreview Hi! I started Nexona/Drops with questions at Talk:Nexona/Drops, please take a look for feedback. -- Chillispike 17:14, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :The idea behind it is great but you'll have to pardon my hesitation. I'm not sure how LootDB will feel about it, despite the links being clearly displayed as coming from them. Let me think about this a little more too. I'm curious about how much load we'll take from this and some other issues.--Kodia 21:52, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::If that is an issue that i would know a way to avoid it. ::I could change to code, that only uploaded images work for those pages and no autolinking is poss. ::If no image is uploaded only the itemlink would be shown. ::-- Chillispike 23:31, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, we've looked into this and we're pretty sure it will work out ok with LootDB and the image caching should still be okay. Thanks for your patience while we checked on this.--Kodia 12:25, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :cool thank you ! -- 13:13, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Lordebon What's up with this guy Lordebon bustin' my chops?--Melf 21:27, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :I suspect passion and a determination to continue making this wiki a great place for info are the big things you're seeing, rather than something more nefarious. :) I'd like to step in here before something happens that everyone will find less than collaborative. I don't know if either of you have read it, but Wikipedia:No_angry_mastodons might be a worthwhile read here, among others at Wikipedia regarding the basis of wiki-editing and collaboration. You guys are both doing some excellent work. Let's turn this around to something positive. Rather than continue to edit everyone's talk pages, let's start a discussion here: Forum:Collection_Quests.--Kodia 21:49, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Look of timeline boxes Hi Kodia! You mentioned at Template talk:Anashti Sul Timeline that a change of the look for the Timeline boxes would be nice. I played around with that in my sandbox, a possiblity for a change is the new code look box. Q': Would that be the kind of change you liked to see? -- Chillispike 15:59, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :No, not really. It doesn't look all the different to me from the original. The changes I made to the Anashti Sul timeline itself reduced the excess highlighting and boxes because, when it comes right down to it, they're unnecessary. There are 5 quests in every god's timeline. Period. Excessive highlighting or headers don't improve the usefulness of that timeline at all. That was the big problem I was seeing with the timeline template being used originally.--Kodia 16:33, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Farewell I am sorry to say that I am calling it quits here at EQ2i. I worked my little Fae butt off on those collection quests - I'm not going to have a johnny-come-lately with a badge show up and tell me how I will be doing things from now on.--Melf 23:58, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :I'd strongly encourage you to reconsider departure. I suspect much of this is just a misunderstanding regarding how the template itself is behaving. I don't see that Chilli's commentary is telling you how things are going to happen so much as telling you how the locked template is currently working. The template needs some updates because of the changes that SOE has been making to the way it displays the collection quests and we haven't rolled with those changes. It's no fault of anyone's other than that SOE can't make up your mind. However, if you feel that you need to depart, we wish you well. Happy hunting in Norrath.--Kodia 04:14, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Level vs XP gains I have been trying to find a page with a list, or even a table that would show character level vs encounter level, and I am not finding it. here is a rough idea of what I have in mind: character level | Grey | Green | Blue | White | Yellow | Orange | ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1 | -- | -- | -- | 1 | 2 | 3 | 2 | -- | -- | 1 | 2 | 3-4 | 5+ | 3 | -- | -- | 1-2 | 3 | 4-5 | 6+ | ect. I have heard that many encounters will not drop the best loot or quest related items if you level to the point of Grey Enemies. I admit I am very new to EQ2, I have been playing WoW, Guild Wars, and others, but have only had a paid account with EQ2 for 4 days. Please Let me know if this sort of handy table already exists, or if I should continue attempting to compile this list, or even if others with more and higher level characters could help. Thank You for your time. --Benjor 20:28, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Gray enemies definitely do not drop loot. They may drop items for quests, but they will never drop anything of value. Gray quests will also give you very little experience. Some experience, yes, but not much at all. Given your newness in Norrath, I think you might find the EverQuest 2 Beginner's Guide immensely useful, especially the Equipment and Treasure article describing trivial looting. Please let me know if this helps and answers your questions.--Kodia 20:51, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::As Kodia has said, the trivial loot code means that gray enemies will not normally drop chests. They will, however, still drop low-value body loot and quest items may still drop in a chest (but they are all that will drop off a gray mob, chest-wise). However, so long as it is green con or greater, it can drop any loot that it normally does (IE the only con that affects loot drops is Grey, as described above). ::Con wise, mobs are white at +/- 0 levels, blue from -1 to -4, green from -5 to -10, and gray below -10. On the higher side, they are yellow from +1 to +4, orange from +5 to +9, and red from +10 and above. However, mobs also have modifiers in the form of up/down arrows that significantly affect their strength. The numbers where they flip might be off on the 4/5 -- I can't remember whether it switches at 4 or 5. But that is also in the later levels (after L15 or so). Below there the consider system is much condensed. As Kodia pointed out, there's some good beginner's guides -- you'll find more info on the Consider/difficulty system at Understanding Your Enemy. --lordebon 21:49, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Mass deletions All of the epic monsters in Neriak that I have loaded recently were a waste of time. Like the thugs bothering at the start of the quest, their names are drawn from a random pool. I am going to finish going through my current batch of images and see if any of them are worth posting, then will go back through all that I have already done and start adding the delete tag. I am sorry to have wasted both my time and that of whichever admin who has to clean up behind me. Janze-Nek 11:22, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :I have to admit, I'm pre-caffeine and only just now getting online. I've not looked at last night's edits. Why were they a waste of time?--Kodia 12:44, 12 March 2009 (UTC) It was not just last night, it has been over the past few days. But the reason it was a waste is that the names (and genders) of the Epic guards change with every game reset. An article on a guard made on one day is invalid by the next day. Short of making a list titled "Neriak Epic Dread Guard Locations" and listing all the loc/maprefs for each spawn spot, I cannot think of a way to get the guards into the wiki. Janze-Nek 13:08, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :AH! Okay, I understand now. It comes as a surprise to me that SOE has this kind of mechanism in game. I think though that rather than delete the articles and images, I'd like to see them remain and do just what you suggested. I'd like to see a page on Neriak Epic Dread Guards and have an introduction that states just what you pointed out: they change names, gender, and locations with each server reset. Then, instead of deleting the NPC names, I think we could redirect them all to the one article and include a sample gallery of the dread guards with a link to a special category for all the images called Category:Neriak Epic Dread Guard Images. I think this maintains the bulk of all the hard work you've put in and still allows people to find the information. I'm open to other suggestions too, if anyone can think of them, but I think this is a very workable solution. And if this is the solution we end up choosing, I completely understand if you'd like to see someone else work on it.--Kodia 13:24, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::And actually I'm glad you brought this up. Is this the same way we could deal with the satyrs in The Lesser Faydark and the vampires in Castle Mistmoore? I'm assuming that the random name choice happens similarly in both of those locations.--Kodia 13:27, 12 March 2009 (UTC) I would have no problem making the suggested Neriak article, as the locations do NOT change, just the names and genders. But why waste bandwith on separate articles for every single randomized guard name? Use three general images (on foot, on warg-back, on nightmare-back) and the one article with all the locations. I do not care if if my "hard work" is maintained - in fact, I do not think it should be. As I just said, waste of bandwidth. Delete them all. RE: Satyrs and Vampires - as long as they spawn in the same locations all the time, I do not see a problem with it. The only thing shared from day to day with the guards is their spawn spot/patrol area; I would think that loc would have to be the basic premise of any articles like this. Janze-Nek 13:43, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Actually I don't see it as a waste of bandwith but more another way for people to find info. Scenario: Kodia is wandering through Neriak (clearly that won't happen, but work with me here). She turns a corner while on walkabout and is confronted by Neriak Epic Dread Guard Bob and immediately feigns death thinking "HOLY CRAP! Why is HE here?" Out of curiosity, she brings up a browser to see if maybe Bob is related to some sort of Signature Quest or World Event that's in game that she didn't know about before. What does she search on? His name, of course. But if his name got deleted, she'd never find him. If the name was there, but redirected to an article on the dread guards, then that would make a whole lot more sense to her. She wouldn't waste her time trying to find a quest that didn't exist. Does that make more sense?--Kodia 13:49, 12 March 2009 (UTC) It makes sense - except that we have no way of determining how large the random name pool is. From my end, it looks to be HUGE. Another bit of news: Ecology NPCs up at have also changed their names/genders/armor. I cannot yet determine if they share the same name pool as the guards, but it looks likely. Janze-Nek 14:09, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Chiming in (like usual ;) ). From what I've seen, the pool of possible names is really really HUGE like Janze-Nek says. Rather than make loads of articles, maybe just have a list of known name combinations either on the guards article or as a subpage to it, that way people searching for the names do have a chance of finding them... although honestly, a guard is pretty obviously a guard so I don't think the scenario is very likely, but that would be a simple way of addressing it. --lordebon 14:14, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Hmm. Okay so it's not just a *large* list it's a HUMONGOUS list. If it was just a lot, I'd say let's do the redirects, but if it's a big as you guys say, then you're probably right and the pages do need to be deleted. That's not a problem. Sometimes that's just the way these things work out. Okay, I'll get started on the deletions after I've completed my work and chores for the day. Are we all okay with the page names and the information we'll be including on it?--Kodia 16:27, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :The page name Neriak Epic Dread Guards works, and the page will explain why it exists and what is on it. I see no need to make a special cat for their images, since they have only the three kinds: foot, warg-back and nightmare-back. Unless we want to get fussy and have one of each gender, then it is six images. Still small enough to fit under Category:Monster Images, in my opinion, without a special cat. I am not adamant about it, however - if consensus says make the cat, then make the cat. I already have three images to start it with. Janze-Nek 17:03, 12 March 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't mind seeing the 6-image version, but yeah, you're right, I don't think it's worth a full category personally. Others may disagree.--Kodia 17:59, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :OK, made the article. Only used three images, as there's just not a lot of room left on the page after them. Also, unsure how to link it into the page, and what (if any) categories need to be added to the article. Janze-Nek 01:36, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Nice look Nice look of the Archives and Contents ;) -- Chillispike 17:16, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, I had it on my other wiki and forgot to change it here. I was bouncing back and forth between the two that day and forgot to update in both places. I have more stuff on that talk page than this one, so it works better there.--Kodia 17:59, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Old Exploits on Userpages? Was searching for something else when this popped up -- basically, a copy of a how-to guide for exploiting a zone (the exploit has been patched). My thought is that even though it's been fixed, it's against the DNP Policy (and certainly was when it was originally posted, which was before the fix) and should be deleted. I didn't tag it AfD as I wanted to check with you first. --lordebon 19:39, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :I've deleted it. Thankyou for pointing this out.--Kodia 13:27, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for not banning me :-), did not know about that (or even the abbr, lol). Still not sure if it is (was) really an exploit, but anyhow, no discussion about that needed. The walkthrough however is not that bad imo as it is basically the same as the info here.--Alinor 19:59, 17 March 2009 (UTC) greets Hi Kodia, thanx for the warm invitation :) just got your message and created a profile for myself... not sure I can be of much help with this wikia - I'm participating in developing a Russian version of the EQ2 wiki http://norrath.ru/wiki and spend most of my free time adding info there :)) tough sometimes when I verify the data and come across some formatting or other minor errors I try to correct 'em.... anyway, you do a great job and this website is probably the best source for any EQ2 player in need for some info or a hint :) --VaeyKing 15:04, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Hi there again and welcome. Please let me or any of the other Admins know if there's anything we can do to help with the Russian wiki information. We've got the foreign language linking set up properly here now and you should be able to set up alternate language links on any of the pages here.--Kodia 15:08, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome message You sent me a message asking me to get an account, when I submitted an updated to a page. You took an IP capture. I don't want an account. I was just trying to be helpful. However, please do not post my IP address again. :Welcome to the wiki and thanks for your edits. The greeting message you received is an automatic welcome message greeting you at the wiki. It inserts the name of the last administrator to edit at the wiki and welcomes you automatically with their name, based on the IP address you used to make an edit to the wiki. IP addresses are automatically logged by the mediawiki software that Wikia.com, our hosting service, has in place. This isn't something we actively go seek out as administrators. To be truthful, getting an account and signing in will actually display *less* information about you rather than more. You may find the Wikia.com article titled "Why create an account?" provides some useful information regarding this. Welcome to the wiki and thanks again for your help.--Kodia 03:57, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Vocal Rift Wrists I was looking at the vocal rift wrists for dirges and the listing you have to the rewards for more than 2 pieces is wrong. It says on mine: 2) applies focus: speech of sacrifice- increases healing speech by 30% and adds 780 physical mitigation 4) applies focus: chime of blades- reduces recast of chime of blades by 30 sec 6) applies focus: weapon boon- adds 10% melee accuracy to weapon boon I just thought I would let you know because it has the armor set protected so I thought I meant the rewards list. Thanks 13:45, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Thankyou very much. Would you happen to have a screenshot of the armor piece you could upload for us so we could take a look at the stats directly? It would really help us look into this and make corrections as we can. That armor set is currently under protection because of some questions about the stats on the pieces that were being flip-flopped back and forth. We suspect some problems on SOE's end, but we're hoping for screenshots of the examine windows for the armor pieces to help sort out the problems.--Kodia 13:49, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::The set bonuses of the TSO raid sets will be changing with GU51, plus most pieces will be changing and all sets are receiving a new (5) bonus. I suspect people might be confusing currently in-game ones with the new versions on test, or the current version with an old version (some sets have already been changed once). I don't see any protection on either the Vocal Rift Wrists or the Vocal Rift (Armor Set) pages, and I can confirm that the (2) set bonus is Speech of Sacrifice. I'll try and get a screenie off my guildie dirge tonight if we don't have one by then. --lordebon 14:25, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::I uploaded Image:Vocal Rift Wrists.jpg it's the current version from test server. :::I added the flag to image too. -- 14:29, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Thankyou both, Chilli and Lordebon. I misread the original information that was posted, as I was rushing out the door to get some errands completed.--Kodia 15:29, 24 March 2009 (UTC) pung! User_talk:Uberfuzzy#New_Event.21 thoughts? --Uberfuzzy 21:42, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Active IRC? It has been a little over a year since I last logged on this Wiki or EQ2 for that matter. Logged onto #eq2i to find it empty, does anyone still idle in there? --Lopen 14:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Sometimes yes and sometimes no. For the most part we only ever had me, Uberfuzzy, and one other person at the best of times. We have, to some extent, given up on keeping the channel open because of lack of interest. If there still is interest, however, we can try to make more of an effort to log in.--Kodia 14:35, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well damn! ;) No need to bring it back if there was hardly any interest. I've decided to come back to EQ2 and figured I'd see if it was still around. Thanks for replying. --Lopen 14:50, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Originally missed this. But if I'm just popping in and checking the RC I don't log in, but if I'm on and working on things for more that a short time I've been trying to pop into the channel and leave it in the background in case anyone else pops in. --lordebon 13:42, 1 May 2009 (UTC) EverQuest 2 Wiki talk at 20k EverQuest 2 Wiki talk:Main Page at 20k size, i wonder if it should get cleared up/archived some? -- 12:33, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Well it's not so large that it's causing warning notices, but I'll take care of it.--Kodia 13:49, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you ! ''It wasn't only the size, some of the topics where a year old too! -- 14:01, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Wiki page counters Hi Kodia, a question re wiki counters. With our Russian wiki we've got a page counter, an article counter and an image counter. While the 3rd one is speaking for itself we still can't clearly understand what's the criterion our wiki uses to separate pages from articles. A funny thing is that sometimes a page with quite a big text beside a template is added to the page category instead of being counted against articles. Do you have any idea how it works or any guess? :)) Linking the same articles in the English and Russian wikies is definitely a thing we'll deal with some time later. How we are up to date with all the new stuff but still busily translating\adding\reworking articles for the content that was b4 the TSO expantion. It's about 60% completed but that's the first priority for the moment :)) Cheers :) VaeyKing 10:07, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :I think I'm a little confused on what you mean by "counters." I think what you mean is the overall article count at the Russian wiki. Am I correct?--Kodia 14:19, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::Right, I meant what you call "the overall article count" :) but for some reason we've got two types of the separately counted wiki elements - we've got articles and besides we've got pages. they are counted independently (e.g we've got at the moment 20000 pages plus 3000 articles) and the question was if someone knew the difference (or criteria to distinguish) between articles and pages :))) ::our first guess was that pages contain nothing but templates with info or those are technical pages (like categories or templates). to our surprise we recently noted that even a significant amount of text after a template (like 3-4 sentences) would increase the total number of pages - not the number of articles (contrary to what we expected). that's not a big deal but it'd be interesting to learn about the stuff if some1 knows the answer:) Just in case you'd thought I'd forgotten about this, I'm looking for a direct link to Wikia information or wikimedia information for you. I don't actually know how the counts are determined other than just knowing which page is an article based on experience. Articles are any page at the main level of the article "tree". For example, the article The Estate of Unrest is on the main level of the article tree. It is included in the article count. It clearly has the tab labeled "article". There's a subpage, a page below that level in the article tree, called Estate of Unrest/Lore. That page does *not* get included in the article count. There are more types of pages that aren't included in the overall article count. Templates are not included, nor are categories or any of your help pages or any of the pages required to run the wiki (like the pages controlling your automatic welcome or the ones that control the over CSS of the wiki). Does that help for now? I'm looking for a more formal definition for you. I want to be sure to give you the correct answer. The short answer is that if you want to increase your article count, you simply must write more articles, not templates or categories. :) I wish there was a faster way for you!--Kodia 13:41, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::bingo! the mistery solved :))) thanks a ton for the ideas! in fact the answer is very simple - if a page has a link to another page made with double square brackets (not sure I'm using a correct name - I mean such thing => [[]]) then it will add to the article counts.... even if a page contains only 1 it'll considered an article.... no matter how big is the text or how many links are generated by template (like szone = somewhere) or even if a link is done using - that won't make a page called article :(( well, I think it's a bit silly system but that's what it is.... --VaeyKing 14:39, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::and once again thanx for your support - I didn't expect that you'd spend time on looking for info to reply to my tech question... that was really very nice of you guys :) respect :)) --VaeyKing 14:48, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Well, it is what I volunteered for, but you're quite welcome. Please let us know if there's anything else we can do.--Kodia 14:50, 6 April 2009 (UTC) items' changed stats an open question - with recent LUs more and more old items get their stats changed. Are there any ideas on how to reflect that the information on the wiki pages was changed accordingly? for the Russian wiki we r considering options of adding an additional line to the existing templates (it will be like "revamp = LU51") or using an additional template that would show that the stats were changed in certain LU and wiki data updated on a certain date. Any ideas?? VaeyKing 10:12, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :There is the Template:Nerf to flag items that they will be affected by future updates and they get added to Category: Affected by future updates :-- 14:09, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed. That would be the template I would use. The temptation, though, is to forget to cleanup the items after they've changed. The template was designed for items we knew were going to be changed (usually because the devs announced something) or that we knew were changing as part of an overall mechanic revamp. The template word "recent" is the one that people forget. It should merely reflect an upcoming or recent change that we've simply not gotten around to verifying yet.--Kodia 14:17, 3 April 2009 (UTC) zonemove could you please move Ward of Elements to Ward of Elements, i requested a move 4 days ago, and now someone created the correctly named page, while the info was already there, but on an 'unknown' page, thanks --Vraeth 11:52, 6 April 2009 (UTC) i see Chilispike has made a redirect to the existing info meanwhile, wonder why i didnt think of that myself :) --Vraeth 11:55, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Zone moves are actually one of the few things I don't do personally around here. Admin Uberfuzzy controls the mechanism we use for zone moves, which is automated so that we can ensure *everything* gets moved all at once. He usually saves things to do all in one batch. I'll mention it again to him when I chat with him today and see if he can do this one ahead of time. I think he was holding off on the zone moves until the furor died down from the Lavastorm revamp. He wanted to be sure that no instances or POIs needed to change in the interim.--Kodia 13:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I've talked to Uberfuzzy and he says that he should be running the zonemove bot some time today.--Kodia 16:50, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Thundering Steppes image Whoa, I was not the author of that image. I tagged it AfD because the person who did upload it minutes later uploaded Image:Bridge Keep 2.jpg and used that one instead - leaving the other image orphaned. When I tag something AfD, I look for: #SOGA #Crowding of the image by NPCs/toons/talk options/quest books/UI #Non-English names/words #Duplication #Orphaned (not linked to an article) #*I then look for the article it should be linked to and see why it is not #Brightness/visibility For #'s 1, 2 and 3, I try to get a "clean" image and upload it. #4 is almost a reflexive AfD. #5 is the trickiest: is the image in the article "better" than the currently orphaned one? Is the one in the article correctly named and can be overwritten by the "better" incorrectly named orphan? #6 is closest I come to the aesthetic judgments I avoid like the plague - is it too dark to make out the subject in "reasonable" detail? In the case of the Thundering Steppes "nice looking" image, I agree with you - it was, indeed, nice. But it was orphaned, and the original uploader had already decided not to use it. Since my criteria tries to avoid aesthetic judgments, I tagged it. I really do try to avoid aesthetic judgments, too, or half the NPC images I have looked at in the past week would be tagged UPDATE: Too Dark. Please use a personal light source when taking screenshots at night/in caves/underground/in the rain I know I am not the final arbiter of what stays and what goes. You are on of those who ARE. If you see a value in something I tag for AfD (even one of those aesthetic values I try to avoid, knowing not all tastes are the same), save it from the rubbish heap. Janze-Nek 16:28, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Please don't take the personal commentary in my summary line as an afront. I was merely mentioning that it was a very high quality image. Certainly better than I take on my own, mostly because I'm too darned lazy to change my image capture settings most of the time. You've been tagging images just fine. Thankyou for the work. When it comes right down to it, nothing is ever deleted. It's merely hidden from view. I agree with your assessment of the image. It was properly tagged, not matter how pretty I thought it was.--Kodia 16:32, 6 April 2009 (UTC) User:Wikia Hi, Kodia! I made User:Wikia a bot... Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you! -- Danny (talk) 16:35, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :You're a god, Danny. Thankyou!--Kodia 16:39, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Hi I don't want my account deleted, I want the bullshit wikia messages deleted. -Auron 12:59, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Hi there. The wikia message is automatic for all new users. You don't need to worry about asking for a deletion of it when you see it on your User page. Please feel free to replace it with whatever you choose or with nothing at all. You can edit both your user page and your user talk page just like any other page. Let me know if there's anything else I can do to help and welcome again.--Kodia 13:03, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::I would like the userpage deleted, actually, since I have no desire to replace it with anything nor do I want it to be a blank page with a blue link. I am not new to wikis or wikia and I am perfectly capable of setting up a userpage if I so desire - I don't say this to be hostile, but to explain why I want it gone. -Auron 13:07, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Creating a new page Hi Kodia How do you create a new page, like a new item etc.? I dont see any option to create a new entry after the site changes. Prevously you just created a new page form the search function if the page didnt exist. Rumpel :Hi there, and thanks for the note. Wikia did seem to change a few things, but I have a picture for you. If you search on something and it doesn't appear to exist, after you make sure you've spelled and capitalized everything correctly, you can create the new and missing page by clicking on the redlink that appears in the search results. Here's a picture with that area circle for you. I searched on the term "blah foo" (which clearly doesn't exist): : :Hope this helps. Let me know if you have any other questions.--Kodia 14:03, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Hi Kodia, excellent. Thanks for the quick reply. :Rumpel ---- :: Blah foo = hilarious. I have now Bayled myself to death topped off with Void-flavored icing and am now laughing so hard at the mental picture of Doomlord Blah Foo the Utterly Hilarious that I need to go to bed. I needed that laugh today! Sesketh 05:14, 9 April 2009 (UTC) equipinformation template i know you unprotected the EquipInformation template for Chillispike to make his updates a while ago. then i also remembered that you locked it back. couple days later i found some typos and also updated it a bit, and found it strange that it was unlocked instead of being protected. well, i went ahead and made the changes. then today, i got some idea about the equipment effects, that Chillispike has created, and went to check the template and saw it was protected. then all was clear. i think you locked the wrong one accidentally :) --Vraeth 16:03, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Once i updated the EquipInformation i asked for locking the EquipmentEffect, I know that the EquipInformation got a temp unlock but it's still unlocked yup :/. :The Discussion about the locking and updateing can be found here :-- 16:21, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::ah seems i missed that one then :) --Vraeth 16:28, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm. It seems the re-locking didn't work the way it's supposed to or the way I expected. Thank you for the reminder to look at these and than kyou for checking on them for me. It should be all locked now.--Kodia 22:01, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::The collection quest template is similarly unlocked, but I would like to question whether we really *need* it locked. Vandalism is usually quickly reverted, and having it unlocked allows for non-admins to make fixes. Any unapproved major changes (ie ones that haven't been discussed) can similarly be reverted. --lordebon 22:07, 26 April 2009 (UTC) One of the big reasons we were locking the templates was because of the complexity of them coupled with the rampant vandalism at the previous location of the wiki, before we moved to wikia. I'm a little hesitant to unlock the templates like the equipment template since it affects so many pages, but I think you're probably right that we should re-examine this. Let's start by leaving the collection quest unlocked. I'd also like to put a notice on the template that specifically calls out the idea that it's complex and if you don't know what you're doing you could really mess things up (we have plenty of wikis we can draw examples from regarding this). How does that sound? Start with the collection quests ones and then see how it goes?--Kodia 22:47, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Sounds like a good plan, Kodia; I agree we shouldn't just unlock everything. And instead of totally unlocking any of the previously locked templates, I'd still restrict them to auto-confirmed users (to prevent anon edits / vandalism). Regarding the warning on complexity -- maybe a template no-included'd on the template page warning of the complexity and recommending non-advanced users to leave a message on it's talk page for any issues they might have. --lordebon 23:37, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Collection items -- item pages? As I'm going through the list of collections, I'm coming across some that have each collection item having it's own page. My question is, do we want to keep these, make them redirects to the collection, or delete them? I'm not sure what our policy is on them, since they're rather limited-use articles that exist for only a few collections. --lordebon 17:19, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Honestly, in the past we've redirected items similarly to a main article in case anyone was looking these up.--Kodia 17:40, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, sounds good to me. --lordebon 18:13, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Image Renames Doth my eyes decieve me, or was that an image rename you just did? Is it here and ready to use? --lordebon 14:15, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Your eyes did not deceive you. I did indeed rename an image. Any person on the wiki with Rollback privileges now can rename images instead of having to upload a version under a different name. We should probably have a new tag made for people who don't have these permissions, so they can ask that an image be renamed.--Kodia 14:19, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Although I suppose ''' would work just fine.--Kodia 14:21, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::Excellent! Another possible tag would be the tag already in use for marking images as needing replacement/correction. --lordebon 14:48, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::Your idea is better. Let's go with that. I'd forgotten about the image tag. :) My bad!--Kodia 15:10, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Either works, and I'm sure we'll probably keep seeing rename requests in a variety of ways (those two, problem reports, etc.) since usually the users reporting them aren't super familiar with the templates. Hmm, what if we added to one of the quick template dropdowns that are at the bottom of all the pages? (Or is it already in there? The dropdown doesn't work in IE6 so I can't check ATM). --lordebon 15:29, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I made a mistake Hey. I moved a page from Snow badger to A snow badger because of the naming conventions thing we discussed on my talk page a couple weeks back. But the creature was literally called "snow badger" in the game. Anyway, I can't move the page back to where it belongs now, so I have to ask an admin. McJeff 23:27, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually, you can. Here are the steps: :# Open a browser to the Snow badger page and let it redirect to A snow badger. :#Now open a second tab and open directly to A snow badger. :#On the redirected page you should see in parentheses, just below the page title, "Redirected from Snow badger" with "Snow badger" linked. Click on that link. :#Now, click on "edit this page" at the top of each tab to expose the editing. :#Copy the information from A snow badger and paste it into the Snow badger page, replacing the redirection text. :#Save the redirection page :#Then, go back to the page you copied and add to the top of the page and save it so that it's flagged for an admin to delete. :Make sense? Please let me know if you have any trouble at all and I'll do it. But since you're so eager to learn, I figured you'd want to see the steps for doing this.--Kodia 23:45, 11 May 2009 (UTC) French wiki changed Hi, I am the new owner of French wiki site, EQ2wiki.fr. For geographical reasons, the address of the site has changed : http://www.eq2wikifr.net See too : Forum:French wiki changed Thank's for your attention --Akaena 17:16, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Why did you delete my article http://eq2.wikia.com/index.php?title=Destroy_the_Qeynosian_Shield_Generators&action=history Why did you delete my note on death on this page? (scrap that i realised you moved it into a different part of the page.) :Yep, you have it right. I moved it to the top of the page and combined it with the note that was already there because they both seemed like important information that people were likely to misunderstand. Welcome to the wiki!--Kodia 18:12, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Mounts page redirecting Wasn't sure where else to put this, but when I try to access the Mounts page I am redirected to http://eq2.wikia.com/__varnish_athena/athena/tag/?tag_id=354;size=300x250;slotname=INCONTENT_BOXAD_1 Foozlesprite 02:30, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Hmm. I don't see the same thing. When I access Mounts it goes directly to that page and I see the information I should. Perhaps a caching problem in your browser? Try again after clearing your cache and see if that fixes it. It could also just be temporary server wonk. :)--Kodia 02:45, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Attackable NPCs question Hey. I'm trying to get the Pillars of Flame monsters finished, and I was wondering if the attackable NPCs are considered regular monsters or named monsters. There are attackable NPC articles in both places - Master Akuno Beslin is sorted as named, but Baker Brandie is sorted as regular. So I thought I'd ask what the policy here is. McJeff 17:28, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :there was a discussion about this on the forums here --Vraeth 17:43, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::Not just was, I'd say. It's still in the hopper as a discussion. I was typing this and Vraeth answered before I finished hitting save btw: "Actually, we've been discussing that. If you'd like to join the conversation there to help us out with our inconsistent application of this, please feel free. Your input would be valuable."--Kodia 17:46, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::sorry :) --Vraeth 18:57, 6 June 2009 (UTC) CQ Types When you get a chance, Category:Collection Quests by Type and all the subcategories in it need to be deleted, all the collections use the CQ Category verbage now =) --lordebon 18:52, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Hmm. Category:Tradeskill_Collections still has items but the rest are deleted throughout.--Kodia 19:35, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, that didn't belong in that category to start, hehe. Fixed that, and thanks, that was fast! =) --lordebon 19:47, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Je suis finis.--Kodia 20:02, 11 June 2009 (UTC)